The Special Love, My Second Love
by Asatsuyu AH
Summary: Hatinya kian lama kian teriris dengan rapi. Hinata hanya bisa bersama seseorang. Yang bisa mendengarkannya. Naruto? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Gaara? Apalagi! Lalu siapa? Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**The Special Love, My Second Love**

_**Disclaimer**__ : Gak bisa bikin disclaimer (pundung)_

_**Pair **__: Hinata & Sasuke_

_**Summary **__: Hatinya kian lama kian teriris dengan rapi. Hinata hanya bisa bersama seseorang. Yang bisa mendengarkannya. Naruto? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Gaara? Apalagi! Lalu siapa?_

_**Warning**__ : Gak nge-review, Gak boleh baca. Yang gak kuat jangan dilanjutin, tapi tetep review ya. Cerita garing, ngeloyor sana sini, gak jelas, dan warning-warning berbahaya lainnya._

_**Wanted**__ : (?) kosongin aja deh._

Gadis bermata lavender itu terus menatap ke arah jarum jam, berharap ada keajaiban untuk memutar jarum-jarum itu sehingga waktu cepat berlalu. Penantian yang selama ini dia inginkan. Untuk cepat-cepat bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolahnya yang baru. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah di SMU Konoha. Dia berhasil lulus dan masuk ke SMU Konoha dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Bisa dikatakan, gadis ini menduduki peringkat kedua setelah lelaki yang memiliki nilai tak jauh berbeda darinya.

Hinata, gadis bermarga Hyuuga yang cantik dan menyukai ketenangan ini akhirnya beranjak dari kasurnya. Semuanya sudah rapi, kemeja putih dengan dasi, memakai rok pendek, dan dirangkap dengan jaket resmi SMU Konoha. Dia tampak rapi dan anggun dengan pakaian sekolahnya itu.

Cepat-cepat Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Neji sudah berdiri di sana.

"Nii san ..." kata Hinata kaget. Ia tertunduk.

"Ayo kita berangkat," ucap Neji tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang sepertinya kaget. "Baik, Nii san," jawab Hinata tanpa gagapnya. Neji tersenyum pada adik sepupunya. "Jangan lupa untuk membawa ponselmu agar aku bisa menghubungimu nanti," sambut Neji kemudian. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Neji melangkah pergi diikuti Hinata yang masih tertunduk. Keduanya diam saat berjalan menuju halaman rumah.

"Neji, jaga adikmu baik-baik," perintah Hiashi. Neji mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan menjaga Hinata dengan segenap jiwaku, Ayah." Hiashi tersenyum. Neji masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya. Hinata menyusul dan duduk di depan, tepatnya di samping kakak sepupunya, yang lebih ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Neji pun sekarang sudah mengaggap Hinata sebagai adik kandungnya.

Mobil hitam milik Neji itu pun mulai berjalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata hanya menatap ke luar jendela, melihat pemandangan indah kota Tokyo. Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan terkena hembusan angin dan membuat Hinata semakin terkesima.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Kini kedua kakak beradik itu sudah sampai di SMU Konoha. _This is my first year in SMU Konoha,_ batin Hinata. Hinata keluar dari mobil itu.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?" tanya Neji, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Eh, uh ... se-sekolahnya ba-bagus kok," jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Neji hanya terkikik melihat adiknya itu.

"Oh ya, kelasmu ada di XII-II. Di lantai ke empat, paling kanan, di ujung koridor. Jangan lupakan itu. Aku pergi dulu, kalau mau berbicara denganku, telepon saja. Aku kuliah," kata Neji. "I ... Iya, Nii san," balas Hinata. Neji pun bergegas pergi. Hinata hanya menatap kakaknya yang berlalu. Setelah benar-benar berlalu, Hinata baru sadar kalau dirinya berdiri terus sekitar 2 menit. Cepat-cepat Hinata berjalan masuk ke SMU Konoha itu.

Tetapi ... Braakk! Tak sengaja, Hinata menabrak seseorang. Dia terjatuh ke belakang, orang yang menabrak Hinata refleks langsung menangkap Hinata. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih. Lelaki yang mempunyai rambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak, masih memegang Hinata agar tidak terjatuh. Bagaimana tidak, kedua wajah mereka tak lebih berjarak 10 cm. Tentu saja Hinata hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

"G-gomennasai ..." ucap Hinata sambil berdiri. Lelaki itu tersadar.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya pelan. Hinata mengangguk walau tubuhnya masih terasa bergetar.

"A-Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Hinata. "Jadi kamu dari keluarga Hyuuga ya?" tanya lelaki itu. Sebenarnya dia kaget mendengar nama yang pernah ia dengar. _Kalau tidak salah, dia itu Hinata? Hinata yang dulu kukenal?_

Hinata hanya mengagguk. "Maaf, apa kamu tahu dimana letak kelas XII-II?" tanya Hinata yang langsung to the point. "Emm ... Tidak. Hei, tapi kita satu kelas. Aku juga siswa baru di sini. Ayo kita cari sama-sama," balasnya sembari memegang tangan Hinata dan melangkah pergi.

"Ku-kudengar ke-kelas kita ada di la-lantai empat. Di ujung paling kanan koridor se-sekolah," ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah?" respon lelaki itu, tepatnya pemuda berwajah tampan itu. Hinata mengagguk, lagi.

"Kelas XII-IIII, kelas XII-III, nah ... ini dia kelas XII-II!" lelaki itu menarik tangan Hinata, masuk ke dalam kelas XII-II.

Di dalam kelas itu, belum banyak siswa yang datang. Baru tiga atau empat orang yang ada di dalamnya. Spontan, keempat siswa itu melirik ke arah Hinata dan lelaki itu.

Seorang kunoichi berambut pink mendekati mereka. "Kalian siswa kelas XII-II?"

Hinata mengaguk. "Ya," jawab lelaki di sebelahnya. Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum. "Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kalian?"

"Ha-Haruno Sakura? Kamu Sakura-chan kan?" tanya Hinata yang terkejut. Sakura heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku, Aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Kamu masih mengenalku kan?"

Sakura terkejut. "Ya ampun, Hinata! Lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sakura. "Syukurlah, aku dalam keadaan baik. Sakura chan sendiri?"

"Aku baik juga. Kelihatannya kelas kita begitu unik ya. Maksudku, sepertinya banyak yang sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, dan tentunya Nara Shikamaru. Betul kan? Kita semua seangkatan SD!" seru Sakura.

Lelaki di samping Hinata dikacangin (author: yo, yo, kacang, kacang ... seribu dapet 5 *PLLAAAKKKSS*). "Lama tak bertemu, Hinata!" sambut Kiba. "I-Iya, Kiba-kun."

"Nah, kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura pada lelaki di samping Hinata. (akhirnya ditanyaain juga tentang ini orang)

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," sahutnya polos. DEG! Sakura terdiam. "Ma-mantan _Nuke nin_ ya?" sambut Sakura gugup, dia sebenarnya tahu dari tadi kalau itu Sasuke. Hanya saja, dia tak berani langsung mengucapkannya, dan menyambut Hinata terlebih dahulu. Sasuke pun kesal dibuatnya. Tapi ia hanya memasang wajah cuek.

Hinata terdiam, _Sasuke? Dia itu kan adik dari Itachi! Tapi, mantan nuke nin ... _Hinata jadi agak ketakutan dengan lelaki di sampingnya. Lelaki itu menatap Hinata sejenak seolah mengerti ketakutan Hinata.

_Aku tahu Sasuke telah berubah sejak Naruto membawanya pulang. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa lupa wajahnya? Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Dan ... seharusnya aku tak berteman dengannya. Tapi, aku seperti mempunyai feeling bahwa berteman dengannya bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ingat Hinata, Sasuke itu mantan Nuke nin. Bukan Nuke nin lagi. Aku tak seharusnya masih tak mempercayainya, _batin Hinata.

"Yo, semua!" seru laki-laki berambut jabrik yang baru datang. "Naruto?" gumam Hinata pelan. Diam-diam, wajahnya memerah.

"Hei, Naruto? Benar kan?" tebak Sakura.

"Sakura, ternyata kamu masih mengenalku. Hahaha ... Hinata? Sasuke? Kalian juga ada di kelas XI-II?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan konyol Naruto keluar dari mulutnya.

Keduanya mengangguk. "Hn ..."

Berbarengan dengan anggukan mereka, bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, membuat para siswa masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Dan yang tidak terduga, kelas XI-II hanya berisikan tak lebih dari 10 orang. Sebenarnya, hal itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan. SMU Konoha kelas X memang terdiri lebih dari 15 kelas yang isinya hanyalah 7, 8, atau 9 orang.

Sepuluh menit, tiga puluh menit, guru kelas XII-II belum datang juga.

"Se-benarnya wali kelas kita itu siapa?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sakura.

"Wali kelas? Oh, tentu saja Kakashi Sensei. Dia kan memang selalu telat," jawab Sakura diikuti dengan dengusan kecilnya. Hinata menghela napas. "Kakashi Sensei ya?"

"Hahaha, iya. Kakashi Sensei memang selalu telat," dukung Ino. Hinata tersenyum manis. Diam-diam Sasuke mencuri pandang.

_**Break time, 9.30 AM, Canteen ...**_

Hinata menatap seluruh ruangan kantin. Dia bingung mau duduk di mana. Sudah banyak meja yang diisi oleh para siswa SMU Konoha. Dia melihat ke arah Naruto di salah satu meja. Yang membuat hatinya merasa sedih, yaitu ... Naruto sedang bercanda tawa bersama Sakura, Ino, dan Sai. Aaah, mana mungkin Hinata mau ke sana? Melihat Naruto yang tengah tertawa dan bercerita ria dengan mereka, terlebih dengan Sakura? Tentu saja Hinata akan semakin tersiksa. Dia tidak mau kehadirannya di sana justru membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Hinata tak mau.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat satu meja di dekat rerimbunan pohon. Dan di sana ada sesosok lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya. Naruto? Tentu saja tidak! Dia sedang bercanda ria bersama Sakura. Gaara? Aaah, apalagi. Gaara kan sibuk karena dia adalah kazekage. Sasuke? Mungkinkah dia itu Sasuke?

Sasuke melempar pandangan ke arahnya. Lalu mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk bersamanya. Hinata pun cepat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Dia cepat-cepat menghampiri Sasuke. _Kelihatannya Sasuke butuh teman mengingat bahwa dia adalah mantan Nuke nin, _batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Tak mempunyai tempat?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Bukannya Hinata irit bicara, tapi Hinata memang sedikit canggung dengan orang yang dianggapnya asing. Oke, Sasuke memang tak asing baginya. Tapi ... Sasuke itu mantan _Nuke nin_. Hinata jadi bersikap seperti awal bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang tengah asik bercerita-cerita bersama Sakura dan yang lain. Apakah Naruto melupakannya? Ah, tentu saja Naruto tak mengetahui hal itu. Naruto mungkin menganggap Hinata hanyalah seorang teman. Tapi Hinata? Jauh daripada seorang teman. Tetapi menurutnya ... cinta pertamanya? Oooh, Hinata, seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai Naruto. Tapi sepertinya yang ia dapatkan adalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura dan tak mungkin akan berpaling ke Hinata. Seharusnya Sakura bersyukur bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang tangguh dan kuat seperti Naruto. Tetapi sepertinya Sakura tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Dan itulah yang membuat Hinata kesal.

"Hinata ..." panggil Sasuke yang heran dengan Hinata.

"Uh, eh ... I-iya, Uchi- .. maksudku, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata gelagapan. Dia baru tersadar dari lamunannya. _Oh tidak. Aku hampir saja memanggilnya Uchiha-kun lagi!_

Sasuke sebenarnya sengaja menyadarkan Hinata agar tak terlalu jauh berpikir tentang hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura. Dia tak mau membuat Hinata tambah frustasi.

"Menurutmu, apa yang kamu tahu tentang _Nuke nin_?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata gugup. "Me-menurutku, _Nuke nin_ itu ... ni-ninja bu-buronan ..."

Hinata terlihat sangat gugup. Itu bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke dengan susahnya Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata tak mau menyakiti perasaan Sasuke bahwa Nuke nin itu adalah ninja buronan. Memang bahwa jawaban Hinata benar. Tetapi menurut Sasuke, itu biasa saja.

"Oh," respon Sasuke yang akhirnya membuat Hinata lega. "Lalu, apakah mantan Nuke nin itu salah? Aku merasa bahwa aku ini dijauhi banyak orang. Mereka terlalu takut untuk mendekati mantan Nuke nin sepertiku."

Hinata iba. Hinata merasakan sesuatu. Baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara seperti itu padanya. Tidak, Sasuke bukan berbicara. Tetapi lebih tepatnya mencurahkan isi hatinya. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Hinata yang mendengarkan curhatan Sasuke dibuatnya bingung, iba, dan ... entahlah. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu (bedakan dengan terigu, telur, dan mentega yang bercampur menjadi satu. Wookkeeh?) *readers: ayo bantai author itu ramai-ramai!*

Hinata sekarang sadar kalau dia belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Saat mau menjawab, Sasuke sudah bicara duluan. "Aku sedikit benci pada orang yang tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk ti-tidak menjawab per-pertanyaanmu," kata Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya. Hinata takut kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba membencinya. Hei, takut membenci? Kenapa ini?

"Sudahlah, tak apa," balas Sasuke sembari memakan sanwich yang dipesannya tadi.

Hinata pun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi setelah balasan Sasuke itu. Dia memakan bekalnya yang dipersiapkan oleh Okaa san.

"Hei Naruto, kau tahu tidak belakangan ini Hinata lebih dekat dengan mantan Nuke nin yang kau bawa lagi ke Desa Konoha."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi biarlah, itu semua agar Sasuke bisa bersosialisasi lagi dengan kita semua. Lihatlah, dia tampaknya cocok dengan Hinata," jawab Naruto, meyakinkan perbuatannya membawa Sasuke pulang ke Desa Konoha itu benar. Ino mengangguk mengiyakan sambil melihat ke arah meja di mana ada Sasuke dan Hinata. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Bel masuk kembali berbunyi dan serentak membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin segera menghabiskan makanan mereka dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arah kelas XII-II.

Kelas di SMU Konoha tak ditentukan dengan ranking. Tetapi diacak sehingga walau ada anak yang kurang pintar, bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kelas XII-I. Sementara orang yang pintar bisa dimasukkan ke kelas bawah. Jadi, Hinata tentu tak usah khawatir karena dia berada di kelas XII-II.

Mereka tak perlu khawatir bila datang telat ke kelas XII-II. Bila dipergoki oleh wali kelas pun, mereka bisa mengungkapkan alasan yang cukup membuat wali kelas itu gugup. Yeah, Kakashi Sensei.

Memang benar, sesampainya di pintu kelas, wali kelas mereka sudah berdiri di sana sambil menerangkan sesuatu.

"_Gomennasai_, Sensei. Ka-kami datang terlambat," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Karena tak tega, Sasuke pun memiliki ide cemerlang.

"Baiklah, karena kalian terlambat, berdiri di depan pintu selama satu jam ya," pinta Kakashi Sensei lembut.

"Tapi Kakashi Sensei," serobot Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Bukankah Sensei juga sering terlambat? Sensei seharusnya juga mendapat hukuman," Sasuke mengingatkan, tetapi masih dengan stay cool-nya. Kakashi gondok! Kakashi tak bisa bicara. Lebih tepatnya, GUGUP dengan lontaran kata-kata dari SASUKE yang langsung menuju INTINYA.

"Hehehe, maaf. Aku tadi menolong nenek tua untuk menyebrang jalan. Tetapi aku tersesat," elak Kakashi Sensei dengan halus sambil tersenyum. Yah, bisa dilihat dari matanya. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini kalian kumaafkan karena berhasil menjebakku ke dalam lubang kejerumusan syaitan."

Hinata tersenyum senang. Sasuke hanya _stay cool_ saja walau sebenarnya ia juga senang melihat Hinata dan tentunya juga dirinya, terbebas dari hukuman Kakashi Hatake itu.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam kelas dan segera duduk di bangku masing-masing. "Kau memang memiliki pacar yang sempurna, Hinata. Yeah, seperti itu lah walau dia itu mantan Nuke nin," bisik Sakura pelan. Hinata kaget dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

_Apakah Sakura yang dulu sangat menyukai Sasuke sekarang menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa Sakura hanya memandang status seseorang? Kenapa Sakura tak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain? Dan ... Hei, aku bukan pacar dari Sasuke! _batin Hinata. Tubuhnya kian memanas dengan segala omongan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi membenci sifat Sakura. Sifat Sakura yang egois *Yura minta maaf buat penggemar Sakura _ _'*. Hinata hanya diam mematung, tak menjawab bisikan dari Sakura. Terlalu malas untuk menghadapi gadis seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya ..." Kakashi Sensei pun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Uwaaaaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga yang satu ini. Aaah, ini pendek banget cuman delapan halaman di Ms. Word. Kata-katanya pun hanya sekitar 2310. Dikit banget kan? _Gomennasai_ ya. Ini baru permulaan kok. Ada yang bisa nebak enggak gimana cerita selanjutnya? Review ya. Butuh inspirasiiiiii. _Banyak review bikin Yura cepet-cepet nge-update chapter kedua_. Oke? Oke? *PLAAAKKKSS*. Menerima segala bentuk review, kecuali flame. Bedakan Flame dengan kritikan ok? flame itu sebuah cercaan dan hinaan tanpa koreksi terlebih dahulu, langsung cingcot, muehehhehe.

Review!

II

II

V


	2. Chapter 2

Aaah, Yura gak nyadar ternyata banyak juga yang nge-review. Oke, oke … sebenernya Yura mau ngerahasiain sampe kalian semua tahu. Yura Jawab dulu pertanyaan dari kalian deh. Sebelumnya, Yura minta maaf karena nge update nya telat. Soalnya flashdisk kakak Yura sampe ilang-ilang segala. Ribet jadinya. (curhat mode on)

Aaah, Yura jadi ngerasa kalau fanfic ini tambah error. ditambah Yura ga tau apa itu AU atau Canon *plak*. Ada yang mau ngasih tahu ga?

**n** : I .. Iya .. Gomen kalo lambat _ _" Udah update nih.

**Merry-chan** : Sebenernya dua-duanya. Gaara emang udah jadi Kazekage. Ini ceritanya Gaara itu langsung jadi Kazekage waktu umur 15 tahun. Gomenasai kalo ceritanya gak mudengin bagi Merry-chan. Sementara Sasuke yang mantan buronan, berhasil dibawa sama Naruto seminggu sebelum masuk sekolah itu.

**Myane** : Cuman Sasuke sama Hinata yang murid baru. Sasuke karena mantan buronan, sementara Hinata karena pindah sekolah ke SMU Konoha kelas 3. Sebenarnya mereka itu angkatan SD semua. Tapi mencar semua sewaktu SMP. Jadi sewaktu SMU kelas XII, mereka balik lagi di kelas yang sama. Begitu … Oh ya, sekolah SMU Konoha itu sekolah khusus ninja. Jadi bukan tentang pelajaran kayak kelas 3 SMU biasa. ^_^

**sasuhina-caem** : maksudnya itu SMU Konoha tentang ninja gitu looo.. hehe.

**Ranata-san** : Hehe, kayaknya Yura udah jawab. Lihat di atas ya Ranata-san ^_^. Arigatou buat pujiannya.

**Reverie Metherlence** : Oke!

**fishy** : Baca yang di atas ya. Aku emang sengaja kok ngegabungin SMU, Ninja, Nuke nin, dan juga kepindahan Hinata serta masuknya Sasuke di SMU kelas 3 (karena mantan Nuke nin). Penjelasan selanjutnya, nantikan di chapter berikutnya ya.

**Bubble** : Hehehe, gomen ya. Buat yang perkenalan, sengaja Yura buat seperti itu. Di awal kan sudah ada penjelasan kalau kelas mereka acak, tanpa memperdulikan nilai. Jadi, mereka pas bareng di kelas XII-II. Pada kelas XI, mereka itu pisah. Jadi perkenalan Naruto sama Sakura itu memang sengaja Yura buat. Begitu, hehehe…

**SuHi-18 **: Yura juga bingung kok. hehehe ... habisnya, Yura ga tau apa itu AU, Canon, atau semi Canon _ _"

* * *

**Your Chance to Walks Together**

_**Disclaimer**__ : Gak bisa bikin disclaimer (pundung)_

_**Pair **__: Hinata __H __& Sasuke__ U_

_**Summary **__: Hatinya kian lama kian teriris dengan rapi. Hinata hanya bisa bersama seseorang. Yang bisa mendengarkannya. Naruto? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Gaara? Apalagi! Lalu siapa?_

_**Warning**__ : Gak nge-review, Gak boleh baca. Yang gak kuat jangan dilanjutin, tapi tetep review ya. Cerita garing, ngeloyor sana sini, gak jelas, dan warning-warning berbahaya lainnya._

_**Wanted**__ : (?) __Yuira Alura, Gigan KN, Elsa K, Alfiani GP, Alfiana GP, dan temen-temenku di zekolah yang menyemangati Yura. Juga para pembaca dan para reviewvers (?) yang udah me review dan membaca cerita sederhana Yura._

* * *

Hinata masih mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi Sensei. Hari ini memang tak diadakan latihan seperti biasa atau misi. Tapi cukup membuat Hinata menghela napas karena hari ini dia jadi bisa bebas. Hei, itu artinya, dia bisa mencoba meminta Naruto untuk berjalan-jalan dengannya! Tidak salah untuk dicoba bagi Hinata.

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto. Kelihatannya Naruto masih sibuk berbincang pelan dengan Kiba dan tak memperhatikan penjelasan dari Kakashi Sensei. Lalu Hinata memandang ke arah Sakura. Sakura tampak tenang dan terlihat seperti sedang menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Saat Hinata mau melirik melihat Ino, dia berhenti di tengah jalan sebelum sampai targetnya. Sasuke? Dia dengan seriusnya masih mendengarkan Kakashi Sensei walau sebenarnya penjelasan itu menurut Hinata lebih mirip penjelasan yang membosankan. Yeah, tentang aliran chakra, titik-titik syaraf dalam tubuh, mempercepat membuka segel jurus, dan lain sebagainya.

Sudah satu setengah jam Kakashi Sensei menjelaskan itu semua. Tapi sepertinya dia belum capek. Ya ya ya, menurut Hinata, Kakashi Sensei bisa tak capek karena dari tadi Kakashi Sensei juga menjelaskan sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

* * *

**After School Day, 13.30 PM, Class XII-II...**

"Na-Naruto," panggil Hinata. Naruto menengok. "Ya, Hinata?"

"Nanti sore ada waktu tidak?" tanya Hinata yang mencoba menghilangkan kebiasaan gugupnya. Naruto mengangguk. "Ada kok." Hinata sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya. "K-Kalau b-begitu, aku ingin m-mengajakmu ja-jalan-jalan," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Naruto berpikir sejenak sampai dia akhirnya menjawab, "Tentu. Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau pukul 3 sore?" Hinata hanya mengangguk dan cepat-cepat pergi keluar kelas. Di pintu kelas, sebenarnya Hinata berpapasan dengan Sakura. Tapi karena saking senangnya, Hinata hanya lewat tanpa memperdulikan Sakura.

"Hihihi, akhirnya aku bisa berjalan berdua dengan Naruto. Pada saat itulah aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya," gumam Hinata senang. Dia menuruni tangga dan menyusuri setiap koridor sekolah. Tak terlalu ramai karena Hinata memang keluar dari kelas belakangan sehingga hanya beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang karena mengikuti latihan tambahan di sekolah.

"HINATAAA!"

'gadis menyebalkan itu lagi', gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Seseorang menghampirinya. Hinata pura-pura cuek dengan tetap berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Gadis yang tadi memanggil namanya hanya mengikuti Hinata di sampingnya.

"Hinata ..." panggilnya lagi. Hinata cuek dan pura-pura tak mendengar ocehan gadis itu.

"Ayolah Hinata. Aku benar-benar serius mau bicara denganmu," rengek gadis itu. Hinata berpikir sejenak, sambil terus berjalan pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata singkat. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Apa kau ada waktu nanti?"

"Te-tentu. Memangnya ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku ingin kau ikut jalan-jalan dengan Naruto. Dia bilang akan jalan-jalan pukul 3 sore. Mau ikut tidak?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Setelah sadar, Hinata langsung memejamkan matanya karena tak tahan. _Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti perasaanku!_

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Lalu berusaha menatap Sakura tanpa ada beban. "B-benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya. Naruto mengajakku. Yaah, karena Kiba juga diajak, jadinya aku mengajakmu. Gak papa kan?"

Hinata tersenyum di balik kebohongannya. "Akan kuusahakan, mengingat nanti setelah pulang sekolah, aku ada acara," jawab Hinata, dengan kebohongan. Hinata tak mempunyai acara. Dia hanya berkata seperti itu agar saat ia tak kuat untuk berangkat jalan-jalan, Sakura sudah mengerti alasan logis yang masuk akal, mengapa Hinata tak berangkat saat itu.

"Oke," sambar Sakura, buru-buru pergi. Setelah itu, Hinata berhenti, menunggu Sakura benar-benar tak terlihat lagi. Baru kemudian dia melangkah lagi menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Sepertinya, Nii san belum sampai," gumamnya pelan sambil membuang napas.

"Menunggu siapa?"

Hinata kaget dan refleks langsung menengok ke belakang. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke memasang senyum tipisnya. Senyum yang hanya bisa terlihat bila Hinata benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Senyum yang jarang sekali dikeluarkan Sasuke bila bersama orang asing. Hei, Hinata kan bukan orang asing!

"Aku- Aku menunggu Nii san," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Hinata baru tersadar apa yang barusan dikatakannya. "M-ma-maksudku Neji-sama. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri," lanjut Hinata, memecah seribu pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya ber oh pelan.

"Ya sudah. Oh, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apakah Sakura mengajakmu?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat mulai serius. Hinata gelagapan. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah kukira akan seperti itu. Bila tak kuat, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mengikuti permintaannya," saran Sasuke sembari berlalu. Hinata melirik Sasuke. "Sasuke, terima kasih."

Samar-samar, terlihat sebuah mobil yang menuju ke arah SMU Konoha. Tak salah lagi, sudah dipastikan mobil itu adalah mobil milik Neji. Setelah mobil itu benar-benar berhenti tepat di depan Hinata, ia menghampiri mobil itu dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Dia duduk di samping Neji.

"Bagaimana rasanya bersekolah di sini?" tanya Neji. Hinata memasang senyum simpulnya. "Menyenangkan. Aku bertemu teman-teman seangkatan SD." Neji balas tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa kamu akan betah sekolah di sini."

Di dalam hati, sebenarnya Hinata menggerutu, _Iya kalau tidak ada Sakura_. Kemudian, mobil hitam milik Neji pun berjalan menyusuri gang-gang yang cukup lebar tuk dilewati oleh mobil miliknya. Hari ini, cukup berbasa basi dengan berbagai macam sifat orang yang pada akhirnya akan membuat Hinata (tidak) ter-ke-si-ma.

Hinata, lupa? Oh yeah, itulah yang ada di benak Hinata sekarang. Dia hampir saja melupakan bahwa sekitar satu jam 10 menit lagi, dia akan berjalan-jalan bersama dua lelaki dan satu gadis berambut pink. Tapi, Hinata cuek. _Mungkin tidak datang pada jalan-jalan itu akan membuat hatiku tenang kembali. Sasuke benar juga. Aku tak bisa menerima bila aku melihat Naruto bersama Sakura. Entahlah apa yang sedang ada di pikiranku ini. Cemburu? Masa sih? _tanya Hinata dalam hati. Neji tak terlalu memperhatikannya karena wajah Hinata tampak polos, padahal sebenarnya sedang melamun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah. Hinata cepat-cepat masuk ke dalamnya. "Aku pulang!" serunya. Lalu tanpa memperdulikan apa pun, Hinata langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Huffh, seakan hari ini akan berlangsung selama 1 abad penuh," katanya, mengusap peluh di pelipisnya. Padahal kamarnya sudah disejukkan dengan AC yang bertengger rapi di dinding. Hinata tak peduli. Cuek saja dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan membenamkan diri. "Aku sepertinya tertarik dengan Sasuke," gumamnya. Dia mengacak-acak rambut indigonya setelah sadar apa yang ia katakan tadi. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya!" jerit Hinata pelan. Jeritannya terdengar lebih pelan lagi karena sebelumnya ia telah menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Jangan sampai Otou san atau Okaa san mendengar jeritannya karena beberapa saat setelah itu, Hinata akan mendapat ceramah panjang lebar yang tak ada habisnya dan perlu beberapa tahun tuk menyelesaikan ceramah itu. Neji? Tak perlu khawatir dengan kakak Hinata yang ini. Neji memang memperhatikan Hinata. Tapi dia tak terlalu mencampuri urusan Hinata.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan meraba ranjangnya berusaha mencari asal dari bunyi itu. Grep! Hinata berhasil memegangnya dan langsung membaca sms yang masuk. Keningnya berkerut. _Kiba? Jarang sekali dia meng-smsku ..._

Ya, ya, ya. Sebelumnya Hinata memang sudah mendapatkan beberapa nomor telepon dari teman sekelasnya. Termasuk Kiba dan Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi, Hinata membuka sms itu dan membacanya.

_Hinata, gomen karena aku memintamu. Bisakah kamu bilang ke Naruto bahwa aku tak bisa datang? Aku tak menyangka bahwa ada les tambahan yang diharuskan oleh ibuku. Sekali lagi, gomennasai ..._

'_Hah? Ini akan menjadi lebih buruk tanpa ada Kiba. Thanks for that mail. I'm so dead now ..._' batin Hinata jengkel. Entahlah kenapa kata-kata itu bisa ada di benak Hinata. Tak biasanya. Dia kali ini benar-benar jengkel. Jengkel dengan Kiba, jengkel dengan Sakura. Jengkel semuanya! Kecuali sifat Sasuke yang misterius. Oh oh oh, mulai lagi pikiran Hinata tentang sifat Sasuke. Pikiran tentang Sasuke terkadang memang langsung muncul di pikiran Hinata begitu saja. Hm ... _Who knows_?

Hinata baru tersadar bahwa dia belum membalas sms dari Kiba. Dia menekan tombol di ponselnya secara perlahan.

_Maaf Kiba-kun. Bukannya aku ingin menolak. Tapi sepertinya aku juga tak bisa datang... G-gomen ..._

Hinata dengan sedihnya meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Tapi baru beberapa saat, satu sms masuk lagi.

_Oh, arigatou untuk waktunya._

Hinata menghela napas. '_Maaf, Kiba-kun._' Dia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di sembarang tempat dan langsung terlelap. Jam setengah tiga sore? Itu bukanlah masalah bagi Hinata karena dia sudah sering melakukan hal itu. Biasanya akan terbangun pukul lima sore dan akan langsung mandi.

Drrrrrtttt ... dddrrrttt ... ponselnya kembali bergetar diselingi bunyi dari ponselnya. Dengan berat hati, masih dalam setengah sadar, dan mata masih terpejam, Hinata meraba-raba ranjangnya, menemukan ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"_Moshi moshi_," sapanya dengan berat.

"Lihatlah ekspresimu. Sungguh menyedihkan. Di mana adikku?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Nii san pikir Hinata siapa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah mulai tersenyum, lalu mengucek matanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Jadi ini adikku ya? Kok tadi suaranya kayak teroris ..." sambut Neji yang mulai melancarkan senyum badungnya. Baru kali ini ia berniat menjahili adik tersayangnya.

"Baka Nii san!" umpat Hinata pelan. Sepertinya cukup pelan sehingga tak dapat didengar oleh kakak terbaiknya itu.

"Ada apa meneleponku jam ... eumm -empat- tidak, jam lima sore ini?" tanya Hinata, langsung to the point, sambil mencoba membuka mata untuk melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Kau tahu aku akan menjalankan misi. Dan ... aku minta, tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik," suara Neji melemah dan melembut. Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Iya, Nii san. Hinata akan jaga diri baik-baik. Semoga misinya lancar sehingga Nii san bisa menelepon Hinata lagi. Kalau tidak, Hinata akan adukan pada Okaa san," ancam Hinata sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Tapi tak terlalu karena dia masih bisa menahan sifat dan rasa hormatnya.

"Iya, Hinata ..." jawab Neji yang sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa ancaman Hinata itu adalah sebagai bentuk kasih sayang padanya.

Klik. Suara telepon ditutup. Bukan Hinata yang menutupnya, tetapi Neji. Memang sering seperti itu, Hinata tak pernah menutup telepon, tak pernah menelepon Neji (kecuali untuk urusan yang cukup penting), tetapi justru sebaliknya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan setiap butir-butir air hujan yang mengenai jendela kamarnya. Hujan turun di sebagian daerah Jepang. Membasahi segalanya yang tak terlindungi atap bangunan. Bahkan, sampai bisa menembus rerimbunan dedaunan pohon. Orang bilang, hujan itu membawa ketenangan. Paling tidak, Hinata percaya bahwa hujan itu memang magis. Bisa menciptakan pelangi. Entah, Hinata memang sering menatap hujan bila merasa sendiri. Dan ... Hujan yang selalu menemaninya.

Aah, teringatlah Hinata pada kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat dia diajak kakaknya berjalan-jalan setelah hujan, menghirup udara yang berbeda dari biasanya. Udara paling bersih, sebersih air di saat tak ternodai. Kira-kira seperti itulah pandangan Hinata terhadap aroma udara setelah hujan berhenti.

Dia jadi teringat insiden pukul tiga pagi -ups- sore tadi. Apakah mungkin Naruto berjalan-jalan bersama Sakura? BERDUAAN di kota Tokyo? Huffh, padahal Desa Konoha sudah cukup luas untuk berjalan-jalan. Tapi kenapa harus sampai ke kota? (Desa Konoha berada di Kota Tokyo, untuk cerita ini) Itulah yang membuat Hinata tampak histeris dan bingung ingin berbuat apa. Segalanya yang ia lakukan seperti punah di pundaknya. Berjuta-juta pertanyaan terus memupuki lubang kesendirian Hinata. Dia hanya sendiri. Tidak, masih ada hujan dan segenap hatinya. Dan ... hei! Ada Sasuke bukan? Hinata tersenyum. '_Lelaki misterius_', hanya itulah yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan besok. Mengajak Naruto untuk berjalan-jalan lagi? Hinata jamin tak akan berhasil untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia ingat bahwa Sakura pasti akan merengek minta ikut bila Sakura tahu. Dan ... jadilah jalan-jalan itu rusak parah terkena berton-ton banteng yang menyeruduk Hinata ke kandang neraka -kesendirian-. Berbicara blak-blakan di depan Naruto dan yang lainnya? Tidak, itu bukan cara Hinata. Hinata tak seperti itu. Hinata pemalu sehingga menjadikan dirinya special dengan sifatnya itu. Sopan, lemah, lembut, sifat-sifat baiknya yang tak terlepaskan dari seorang Hinata. Tapi mengalami kepedihan hidup karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dddrrttttt ... drrrtttt ... ponselnya kembali bergetar dengan bunyinya yang khas. Hinata mengambil ponselnya kembali dengan berat hati, karena harus memecah konsentrasinya dalam kurung buka melihat tetes-tetes air di jendela dalam kurung tutup. Hinata membaca sms yang masuk. '_Hah? Sakura? Dari mana dia tahu nomorku?_'

_Hinata, kamu tahu tidak? Naruto mengajakku pergi berkencan! Kyaaa! Aku seneng banget. Kira-kira, baju apa yang cocok kupakai? Ini aku, Sakura._

Hinata menjawab dengan asal-asalan.

_Pakai saja baju pink ninjamu. Naruto menyukai baju itu._

Hinata kembali berpikir. '_kenapa sekarang dia bilang berkencan? Bukannya hanya jalan-jalan biasa? Uuuh, menyebalkan sekali! Jalan-jalan itu kan sebenarnya ideku! Kenapa sekarang aku merasa tersingkirkan?'_

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

_Benarkah? Uwaaa! Arigatou, Hinata-chaan. Dan ... kira-kira aku harus memakai lips balm atau biasa saja? Polos begitu?_

Hinata menggerutu terus. Dia menekan tombol di ponselnya keras-keras.

_Polos saja. Naruto tak suka yang berlebihan._

Kali ini Hinata terdiam, merenungi jawaban smsnya untuk Sakura. _Tebakanku benar tidak ya? Apa benar kalau Naruto tak suka yang berlebihan? _Batinnya bingung. Tapi, ah sudahlah. Hinata tak perlu memikirkan itu. Bukankah Sakura yang membutuhkan hal itu? Kenapa jadi Hinata yang pusing berpikir?

Hinata membaca sms yang masuk lagi.

_Lalu aku harus membawa hadiah apa untuknya?_

Hinata hilang kesabaran, melihat temannya terus menanyakan tentang Naruto. Sakura pasti tahu kalau Hinata mengerti semua tentang Naruto. Tapi tidak semuanya. Sekarang, Hinata lah yang justru merenung kembali, mengingat kesalahannya bahwa dia salah telah mencintai Naruto kalau tak mengerti semuanya tentang Naruto. Tapi kemudian Hinata berpikir lagi. _Tak terlalu mengetahui Naruto juga tidak apa-apa, hehe,_ dia menyengir.

Lalu Hinata kembali berpikir, _Kenapa sih harus ada teknologi modern di zaman ninja? Siapa yang menemukan teknologi? Oh, Kami-sama, setidaknya jauhkan aku dari sms Sakura. Atau paling tidak, biarkan waktu berlalu tanpa teknologi yang bernama ponsel ninja. Huffhh_.

Hinata tak membalasnya. Bukannya karena apa. Tapi dia hemat dalam pulsa. Dan sekarang, bukan karena hal itu dia tak membalas sms Sakura. Tapi karena ... pulsanya sedang habis dan meminta merengek-rengek serta meraung-raung tak karuan, sementara Hinata hanya membiarkan hal itu.

Cepat-cepat Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air sesegar kalbu. Dan akhirnya tersenyum sendiri menyadari semuanya. Aah, Hinata ...

Ddrrttt ... Drrrtttt ... suara ponselnya lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan dari Sakura. Siapa?

**TBC** (To Be Continued)

* * *

Hooo ... ada yang mau nebak siapa sebenarnya yang meng-sms atau menelpon Hinata? Oke, yang penting tetep review ya. Makin banyak review, makin cepet Yura update selanjutnya (untuk pengecualian kalau ternyata Yura memang lagi dapat masalah sama kakak Yura) Terima segalanya kecuali flame karena Yura menganggap flame itu sebuah hinaan dan cercaan tanpa koreksi.

Review!

II

II

V


	3. Chapter 3

Yura balik lagi buat ngelanjutin fanfic ancur ini. Semoga para readers dan para reviewvers (?) bersedia buat nge review lagi sekedar beri saran, kritik, dan pendapat atau pujian *plak*. Tapi jangan flame ya. Oke, Yura balas dulu review dari para reviewvers cerita ini.

**Reverie Metherlence** : Sip, kita sehati *dor! Author ditembak*

**fishy** : Oke, oke. Yura ketahuan ya? Lebih pendek kurang lebih 300 kata, hehehe. Gomen ... Oh ya, romance-nya bakalan dimulai di chapter ini kok. Untuk yang sms, liat di chapter ini. Happy reading ^_^

**Zae-Hime** : Hohoho, Sasuke atau Naruto? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini ... ^^

**Fly Away** : Gomen ya udah bikin Fly bingung. Sasuke? Masa sih? Sakura nyebelin ya? _ _"

**Akasuna Chan Akasuna Riasy UchiHyuu** : Oh, arigatou Akasuna-chan! Buat yang nelpon itu ... hehehe... Kebanyakan sih yang jawab emang Sasuke. Entahlah, Yura cuman pura-pura bodoh sampai balas review ini selesai *gubrak*.

**Nivarox** : Oke, terima saranmu. Mungkin akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Sasuke ramah sama Hinata ya? Kayaknya, iya. ^^

**anon** : ok, makasih atas pemberitahuannya.

**Narunaru'ttenbayo **: arigatou ...

**n** : Sasuke? Ok ...

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__:Naruto pastinya milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Pair**__: Hinata & Sasuke_

_**Summary**__: Hatinya kian lama kian teriris dengan rapi. Hinata hanya bisa bersama seseorang. Yang bisa mendengarkannya. Naruto? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Gaara? Apalagi! Lalu siapa?_

_**Warning**__: Gak nge-review, Gak boleh baca. Yang gak kuat jangan dilanjutin, tapi tetep review ya. Cerita garing, ngeloyor sana sini, gak jelas, dan warning-warning berbahaya lainnya._

_**Wanted**__: (?) kosongin aja deh._

_**Rate **__: T (moga aja masih bertahan)_

_**Languange **__: Indonesian_

_**Tittle **__: __**BROKEN HEART**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Drrtt ... Drrtt ... Ponsel itu masih tetap berbunyi. Tetapi Hinata masih berada di kamar mandi. Sesaat, dia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Hinata? Kau dimana? Ponselmu berbunyi!" teriak Neji dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Eh?" Hinata yang tersadar langsung buru-buru menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Setelah lima menit, Hinata pun keluar dalam keadaan yang lebih fresh, ditambah wajahnya yang nampak panik.

_Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata. Tenang ... Jangan bersikap yang tidak sewajarnya_, batin Hinata. Dia menarik selimut lalu melipatnya. Ditatanya ranjangnya yang sudah tampak tidak rapi lagi. Kemudian berusaha mencari ponselnya. "Dimana ponselku?" gumam Hinata bingung, mengangkat satu per satu barang-barang di atas ranjang. "Aah, rasanya tadi aku menaruhnya di sini," lanjutnya curiga. "Apakah Nii san mengambil ponselku?" tebak Hinata. "Tapi tidak mungkin. Aku sudah mengunci pintu kamar. Lebih baik aku mencarinya lagi di bawah ranjang. Siapa tahu tadi jatuh saat aku mandi."

Dan benar saja, ponselnya kini telah berada di bawah ranjang dalam keadaan mati. Mungkin karena tadi bergetar dan berbunyi sehingga menyebabkan ponsel itu terjatuh. Hinata segera menghidupkan kembali ponselnya dan melihat bahwa ada panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang dikenalnya. Dahinya berkerut. "Naruto?"

Belum sempat Hinata menghilangkan perasaannya tadi, ponselnya kini kembali berbunyi. Dari nomor yang sama, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata bingung mau mengangkatnya atau tidak. Jika diangkat, dia takut kalau-kalau Naruto membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. Dia tak mau mendengar hal itu. Lebih baik mematikannya daripada mengangkat ponsel itu. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Kalau Hinata tak mengangkatnya, sama saja dia menyakiti perasaan Naruto. Pasti Naruto sudah kesal karena telfon pertamanya tak diangkat.

"Aku angkat saja," Hinata memutuskan sembari menekan tombol hijau. "Moshi-moshi, Na-Naruto?"

"Aah, Hinata. Aku ingin bicara denganmu malam ini pukul 19.00. Kamu bisa datang ke rumahku kan? Masih ingat tidak rumahku?"

Hinata terdiam, menimbang keputusan yang akan dia ambil. Dia kali ini berpikir sesuatu, apakah Naruto juga mengajak Sakura?

"Hi-Hinata? Kau masih ada di sana kan?"

"I-iya, Na-Naruto. A-aku masih disini ..." gugup Hinata.

"Syukurlah kamu tahu jalan menuju ke rumahku. Kuharap kamu mau datang. Aku tunggu bersama Sakura."

DOR! Jantung Hinata mau copot begitu mendengar kata Sakura. Sejak kapan Naruto mengajak Sakura secara terus menerus? Tadi siang, sekarang, lalu besok saat misi juga begitu? Kali ini Hinata gondok mau bicara apa, dan kemudian berpikir bahwa seharusnya tadi dia membiarkan ponselnya mati saja. Atau ... rusak sekalian juga tak apa-apa, agar bisa menghindari hal yang ditakuti Hinata sejak dulu.

"B-baik, Naruto ..." balas Hinata. Klik, Naruto mematikan telfonnya. Hinata termangu dan terdiam menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan. "Aku kenapa? Aku .. Aku ..." isak Hinata. Dia memukul-mukul dadanya. Air mata tak terbendung dan akhirnya keluar membasahi pipinya. "Kenapa harus aku?" isaknya lagi.

* * *

"Haah, kenapa aku tak bisa tenang?" gumam seorang lelaki berambut raven. "Kenapa aku terus memikirkan gadis itu? Apa jangan-jangan Naruto menyakitinya lagi?" tebak lelaki itu curiga.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berparas tampan yang merupakan mantan Nuke nin itu menghela napas pelan. "Ada yang tidak beres di sini."

* * *

Hinata terdiam di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua yang kelihatannya masih kokoh. Dia masih bingung memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Yang jelas, sekarang terpampang wajah cemas sang Hyuuga mengingat bahwa Naruto kini berada di dalam bersama Sakura. Hanya berduaan, lagi! Aaah, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa cemasnya Hinata sekarang?

Tangan mungilnya bergerak dan secara perlahan mengetuk pintu yang sedari tadi dia pandangi selama kurang lebih 5 menit 23 detik. Tak usah menunggu terlalu lama, seseorang telah membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum walau terlihat terpaksa.

"Selamat malam, Sakura," sapanya. "Malam juga, Hinata. Ayo masuk, Naruto sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," ajak Sakura, menarik tangan Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar. Di sofa, terlihat Naruto tengah menunggu kedatangan Hinata.

Sakura duduk di samping Naruto. Sementara Hinata dengan terpaksa harus duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"H-hanya bertiga?" tanya Hinata gugup. Naruto tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya."

Hinata ber oh pelan sambil menunduk kecewa. "Coba saja kalau ada orang lain," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba ... Drrtt. Sakura mengambil ponsel di sakunya, kemudian membaca sms yang masuk. Seketika, raut wajahnya menggambarkan ketidak senangan. "Maaf Naruto. Hokage memintaku untuk pergi ke sana secepatnya," kata Sakura dengan sedih.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," balas Naruto. Sakura tersenyum, kemudian secara sengaja mencium pipi Naruto. "Aishiteru, Naruto," bisiknya pelan.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu secara langsung, segera menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam dan menutup matanya, menahan air mata yang sudah mendesaknya saat itu. Dia tak berani membuka matanya. Pasti saat dibuka, air mata akan membanjiri wajah putihnya.

Setelah insiden itu, Sakura pun pergi.

"Hinata ..." panggil Naruto dengan suara berat. "Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu," lanjutnya. Hinata sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya, menengok ke arah Naruto dengan mata sembab, akibat dari menahan air matanya.

"A-apa ya-yang ingin di-bicara-kan Narut-to?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini tentang masalah kita berdua," jawab Naruto, menolehkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk, terdiam, tak berani membalas tatapan Naruto. "A-apa?"

"Hufh. Ini tentang kita. Aku ... Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu kau menyukaiku sejak dulu ketika SD. Aku diberitahu oleh Sakura. Tapi ..." Naruto memutus kata-katanya.

"Tapi ...?"

"Tapi ... sepertinya, aku ... aku tak bisa," lanjut Naruto dengan suara berat. Hinata kini benar-benar mengalirkan air matanya yang sudah tak tertahan sedari tadi. "Jadi, maaf aku tak bisa membalasnya. Aku ... Aku sudah memilih Sakura."

Hinata tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. "Cu-cukup. Te-terima kasih," sambarnya, buru-buru pergi. Dia menangis hebat tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan jalannya saja sudah bukan berjalan dengan normal lagi.

Hujan perlahan mulai turun. Hujan yang tadinya hanya gerimis, sekarang menjadi cukup deras.

BRAK! Hinata menabrak seseorang. Seseorang yang dia kenal. Lelaki berambut raven yang acak-acakan. Benar-benar sama seperti Hinata, terburu-buru.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang terus ditundukkan. Dia tahu kalau Hinata menangis walau hujan tampak menyamarkan hal itu, atau lebih tepatnya menangis hebat tanpa suara di saat situasi seperti ini. Dia bingung dengan Hinata. Kenapa Hinata?

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Na-Na .."

"Maksudmu Naruto?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Air matanya terus mengalir tiada henti. Sasuke bertambah bingung. "Lalu kenapa?"

Hinata tak membalas. Hal ini membuat Sasuke nekat mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata Hinata. "Kumohon, jangan menangis. Jelaskan padaku semuanya," pinta Sasuke lembut. Hinata tak bergeming.

"Ayolah ... Hmppphh!" perkataan Sasuke terputus ketika Hinata memeluk pemuda tampan itu. Kini Hinata menangis dengan suara. Mengeluarkan kekesalannya dengan memukul-mukul pelan punggung Sasuke. "Dia mencium Naruto di depanku. Naruto .. Naruto ..." Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia terus menangis di pelukannya. Sasuke tak beranjak, semakin mempererat pelukan Hinata.

"Hinata, sabarkan hatimu ..." ucap Sasuke yang kini mengerti dengan situasi Hinata. Dia tahu kalau Hinata sedang tidak enak untuk diajak berbicara tentang insiden yang telah dialami Hinata tadi saat bersama Naruto.

Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke sadar kalau Hinata tak bergerak dan semakin melepas pelukannya. Tangannya tampak tak memiliki tenaga. Ya ampun, Sasuke sadar kalau ternyata Hinata pingsan di pelukannya! "Hi-Hinata ..." panggil Sasuke gugup. Tetapi yang dipanggil tak menjawab.

"Ga-gawat. Aku harus apa? Membawanya pulang ke rumahku? Yang benar saja. Tapi ... kalau aku membawanya pulang ke rumahnya, pasti mereka akan langsung membunuhku," gumam Sasuke bingung. "Ah sudahlah. Akan kubawa Hinata ke rumahku saja. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko," Sasuke membuat keputusan. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi sambil menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

* * *

Greek, suara pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka. Kini Sasuke yang tengah menggendong Hinata segera masuk ke dalamnya. Mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, kemudian meletakkan Hinata di sofa.

"Aku lupa kalau dia basah. Tentu saja aku tak bisa mengganti pakaiannya begitu saja. Aku ini benar-benar aneh!" umpat Sasuke. Dia kini menatap Hinata yang rambut indigonya terurai bebas, ada yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan sisanya berhamburan tak tentu arah.

Sasuke kembali meneliti pakaian Hinata. "Tak terlalu basah. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan kering. Sepertinya dia memakai tank top." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata. Kemudian melepas baju Hinata sehingga Hinata kini terlihat memakai tank top putih yang tak terlalu basah. Kemudian Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata ke dalam kamarnya.

Dia meletakkan Hinata dengan pelan di ranjangnya. Kemudian Sasuke bergegas pergi untuk ganti baju, mengingat dia tadi juga basah seperti Hinata. Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengambil kain dan air panas. Kemudian membasahkan kain itu dengan air panas.

Dikompresnya dahi Hinata secara berulang-ulang. Sasuke sempat mendengar Hinata bergumam, "Naruto." Sasuke tahu kenapa Hinata seperti itu. Pasti semua ini gara-gara Naruto sehingga Hinata menjadi seperti ini. Tapi dia tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting adalah Hinata sekarang. Dia tak mau Hinata masuk angin akibat hujan tadi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas tiga puluh. Sasuke masih dengan setia mengompres dahi Hinata. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sama sekali belum terbangun dari pingsannya. Hinata juga belum makan malam. Sasuke jadi khawatir terhadapnya. Apalagi suhu badannya juga tinggi. Untung saja sekarang sudah sedikit turun.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup. Aku perlu tidur sekarang," lega Sasuke, meletakkan kain itu di dahi Hinata. Kemudian menyelimuti gadis yang masih menutup matanya itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, mengecup pipi Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Semoga tenang, Hinata."

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu. Tak menyadari kalau Hinata memanggil namanya dengan tenang. Sepertinya Hinata memang belum penuh sadar dari pingsan itu. Tapi cukup bisa memanggil seseorang dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Dia membayangkan ekspresi Hiashi yang panik bahwa putri bungsunya tak pulang-pulang. Apalagi Neji. Bagaimana dia menanggapi situasi ini? Kalau Neji tahu bahwa Hinata menginap di rumahnya, tamatlah riwayat Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Sasuke memejamkan matanya, segera terbawa ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Pagi harinya ...

"Dia masih belum bangun," sesal Sasuke. Ia menutup pintu kamar itu kembali dan langsung pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga Hinata. Beberapa potong sanwich dan dua gelas jus tomat, minuman kesukaannya.

Tergopoh-gopoh, Sasuke kembali lagi ke kamar dan masih menemukan Hinata yang tak bergerak sama sekali, tapi masih bernapas. Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. "Cantik," gumamnya. Dia mendekati Hinata dan meletakkan jus tomat dan beberapa potong sanwich di meja sebelah ranjang.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya sendiri. "Apa yang kupikirkan? Dengarlah Sasuke! Kau tak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!" serunya pelan, untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berhenti melakukan kegiatan menyiksa dirinya sendiri ketika sepasang bola mata indah itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Di-dimana aku?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, kau aman di sini," jawab Sasuke datar. Hinata kaget. Suara itu .. suara lelaki bukan? Suara lelaki yang amat dikenalinya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasnya.

Dia menoleh dan ternyata dugaannya benar. "Sa-Sasuke ..." Hinata langsung menyeret selimut yang berada di dekatnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya berpakaian luar sebuah tank top putih dan rok pendek biru tua.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak melakukan apapun. Yang kulakukan adalah mengompresmu sampai panasmu baikan. Aku tak se-mesum yang kau pikirkan," sambar Sasuke, menghilangkan keraguan yang ditumpuk ke dalam benak Hinata tadi.

"Jadi .. Jadi begitu. _A-Arigatou_," balas Hinata, menundukkan kepala. Padahal dia hanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sasuke segera duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengambil piring berisi potongan sanwich di dalamnya. Lalu ia sodorkan ke Hinata.

"Ini ..." tawarnya. Hinata tersenyum tipis, mengambilnya dan memakannya pelan-pelan. "Kau seharusnya tak secengeng tadi malam," sambut Sasuke hangat. "Ma-maaf ..." pinta Hinata tetap dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Hn."

Hinata baru tersadar. "Ha-hari ini ..." Hinata tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hn. Misi bersama Naruto. Tapi kudengar dari Kiba, kau digantikan oleh Sa ..." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya secara refleks begitu melihat Hinata tambah menunduk.

"Ba-baguslah kalau b-begitu. Na-Naruto akan lebih membutuhkan nin-ninja medis seperti Sa-Sakura," sambut Hinata pedih.

"Sudahlah, Hinata ..."

"Naruto me-memang pantas menda-patkan Sa-kura," Hinata kian menunduk.

"Hinata ..."

"Aku tak pantas mencintai Naruto. Dia terlalu sempurna, sementara aku ..."

"HINATA!" seru Sasuke. Hinata kaget dengan seruan Sasuke. "Berhentilah menjelek-jelekkan namamu di depanku!"

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Dia mengunyah sanwich tadi dan langsung meminum jus tomat buatan Sasuke. "Sasuke, apakah aku pantas hidup di dunia?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Semua orang pantas hidup di dunia. Bahkan aku yang seorang Nuke nin pun pantas selagi aku bisa menyadari kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat," jawab Sasuke. Hinata terdiam lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kalau Naruto memang menyukai Sakura, jangan paksakan dia untuk mencintai orang lain karena dia tak akan bisa menerima hal itu. Jauhi dia, jangan paksakan dia. Carilah orang lain yang lebih pantas untukmu," balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke ..." gumam Hinata.

PRANNGGG! Hinata berteriak cukup keras, terlonjak, dan langsung memeluk Sasuke di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya bisa termangu. Suara apa itu?

* * *

Hoooooo ...! Gimana minna? Maaf Yura bikinnya khusus hari ini dikit banget. Yura gak bisa kasih alasannya. Tapi ... makasih banget buat kalian semua yang udah baca fanfic ngacau ini. Yura terima apa aja kecuali flame karena Yura mengartikan flame itu adalah sebuah cercaan dan hinaan tanpa koreksi. Arigatou ...

Review!

II

II

II

V


End file.
